Uke Games
by orpheneritus
Summary: [JirouGakuto] We could play another game...


Jirou bounded over the net to Gakuto. He poked the red head in his side eliciting a flinch and a twitch of a smile. 'Play another game, Gakuto?'

Gakuto rolled onto his back, shading his eyes from the sun. 'I'm dead tired, Jirou, I can't go on…'

He frowned and sat down cross-legged beside his prostrate friend. Gakuto could be such a drama princess. There weren't many games that Jirou liked more than tennis but… 'We could play another game.'

Gakuto frowned stretching his arms above his head. 'What kind of a game?'

'Atobe showed it to me, but we can't play it here.'

'We can't?'

Jirou looked around the tennis courts. 'There.' He pointed to the small storage building. 'It'll be shady and cool.'

He pulled Gakuto to his feet with a groan. 'Your game is sleeping isn't it? … I don't want to go to sleep,' Gakuto protested.

'It's not sleeping,' Jirou smiled widely. 'It's much more fun than sleeping.'

He watched Gakuto's face scrunch cutely in confusion. He would never guess. Pushing past the hydrangeas he lead Gakuto behind the storage building. 'Here's good.'

Gakuto nodded distractedly. 'So what's this game?'

'You sit here,' he pushed Gakuto down. '…and I'll sit here,' he said kneeling in-between Gakuto's legs.

'Okay…' Gakuto mouthed nervously at his fingers. 'What n—'

'Shush, Gakuto, or you'll ruin the next part.' It was important to do this part well, but he wasn't sure he could do it as well as Atobe did.

Jirou tilted his head and lent towards his friend… 'Gakuto,' he whispered with a frown. 'You're not supposed to move away.'

Gakuto flushed hotly and stammered, 'but Jirou, you looked like you're going to… k-kiss me.'

'I am, that's how you play the game.'

Gakuto's eyes widened, 'I'm not sure we should be doing this…'

Jirou lent in closer and pulled Gakuto's hand away from his mouth. 'Of course we should, Atobe showed it to me and he's the captain.'

Gakuto nodded slowly. He was excited by the idea of playing with someone other than Atobe. This time when he lent forward Gakuto stayed in place, and ever so gently he touched his lips to the other boy's.

Just like Atobe had showed him, Jirou opened his mouth and suckled on Gakuto's lower lip. Pressing a little harder he felt Gakuto's small hands grasp him around the arm as he lent into the kiss, parting his lips and allowing Jirou to slide his tongue into his mouth. Gakuto's soft moan reverberated through his head, hardening his cock.

Gakuto struggled up onto his knees awkwardly leaning against him. 'Sorry,' he muttered, hands straying deliberately across the front of his shorts. Jirou smiled and pushed Gakuto's hands away from his erection.

'That's part of the game too,' he said leading Gakuto's hands to the front of his shorts. At the first touch of his hardness Gakuto pulled away, but with a small smile he gently traced the outline of his erection.

'Ne Jirou, it seems kind of… big,' he blushed furiously.

'Bigger than Atobe's,' he replied.

'Really?' Gakuto replied in wonder, hand reaching out to grasp his length. 'What's the next part of the game?' he asked a little more eagerly.

Jirou frowned, 'well, Atobe showed it to me and I touched it. Do you want to do that?'

Gakuto scrunched his nose in thought, 'well okay, but I'm not going to jiggle it or anything.' Gakuto moved in closer to him as Jirou undid his shorts. Grasping the waistband of his boxers with one finger Gakuto pulled the elastic away and peered into his shorts.

The noise of the door flying back on its hinges startled Atobe from reverie. He was even more surprised to see a flushed and excited Jirou. 'Atobe-san,' he huffed for breath. 'You need to show me the next part of the game.'

'What?'

'I need to show Gakuto, so you have to show me. We could do it now…'

He smiled slowly, extending his fingers out to touch Jirou's hair. 'Of course we can play now, Jirou,' he said, leading the boy over to his bed. 'You can show Gakuto tomorrow…'

Atobe could hardly wait to tell Yuushi in the morning… wouldn't he be disappointed.


End file.
